1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices and equipment having moveable structures operable by the user to generate sounds, and more particularly to devices for play, exercise and recreational activity configured to produce sound when operated by the user.
2. The Relevant Technology
Various playground, recreational, and exercise devices and equipment involve the application of force by the user to produce motion. Examples include, but are not limited to, see saws, teeter-totters, swings, and manually operated merry-go-rounds, as well as exercise bicycles and rowing machines. Such equipment is not known to be connected to, or to include, sound-generating structures configured to produce sound when the user operates the equipment.